As a so-called multi-view display having a common (an individual) display screen, on which different images (for example, a first image and a second image) are respectively visible from different angles (for example, a driver's seat side and a passenger's seat side), there has been known a multi-view display with a liquid crystal panel having a parallax barrier on the front side thereof. Different information (images) can be displayed on the right and left sides of the display screen by separating directions of lights through a backlight on a pixel basis (for example, see Document 1). Such a display mounted on a vehicle allows the front-seat passenger to watch a TV program or another image, while the driver is checking a navigation map image.    Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78080